


Clint Barton x Amanda Stark

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton runs into the new agent at S.H.E.I.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton x Amanda Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I thought of. Amanda Stark is my OC, so I don't own anything else. Enjoy!!

"Hay!" Barton called down the hallway. The girl he was calling after stopped in her tracks; Barton had been following her for about three floors now. You need some of the highest clearence to come down here.

Her dark blue jumpsuit was tight; hugging her figure and displaying the contors of her body. She turned on her heal, now she fully faced Barton. The first thing that struck him was her large brown eyes, they had something farmiliar about them. But that didn't matter now.

"You got clearance, Agent?" He clocked the S.H.E.I.L.D logo on the jumpsuit and assumed her so.

"Of coarse I've got clearace, who's asking?" She said with a smile, again another feature Clint found farmiliar.

"Agent Barton...And you are?"

Red. That's the one thing he could pin, about her, down to a person. Her hair was a similar shade to Natasha's. Well she wasn't Romanov but she was something.

"Well Barton...How about we disscus that over coffee." She foulded her arms and a light and playful smile spread across her face.

"I...I" Barton stumbled at her forwardness but composed himself in a second."Agent on Agent relationships-"

She cut in. "That's the best thing, you see I'm not an Agent. Well not yet anyway." She winked and then turned and carried on back down the corridor, leaving Clint stood in the empty hallway.

"Oh yeah." She said as she walked away. "I'm Amada Stark by the way." Then she was gone.

That's what he recognized. Stark's eye and his smile recreated in this flirty 22 year old. Then it hit him like a brickwall. Iron Man's daughter just asked him out for coffee.


End file.
